


Surprise

by orphan_account



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward situations, Embarrassment, Hiding in Plain Sight, M/M, Spying on sibling, pretty much crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 18:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What in the world did his brother and this friend talk about all the time?





	Surprise

“Ouch” Aberforth hissed. His toe had just had an unpleasant meeting with the leg of the table.

“Are you alright?” A light voice asked.

Not wanting his precious sister to worry, Aberforth only nodded, “It will be. Just hurts is all.”

She had been doing quite well for the past few days, something Aberforth was glad for as Albus was doing all else but look after her.

“Don’t worry. I will all be better when-“ But the young witch stopped, covering her mouth swiftly as though she had almost shared something she shouldn’t have.

“All better when what?” Aberforth prompted, no longer feeling the stinging in his toe.

_How suspicious…_

“Nothing, just, things are going to get better for us soon. Everything bad that has happened, it will all be for the greater good in the end.” The words seemed hopeful enough.

But two words stuck out to Aberforth.

_Greater Good?_

“Where did you hear that.” Aberforth questioned, wondering what such a thing even meant.

Seeming to realize what she had said, Ariana tried to react calmly, “Nowhere.” … “From outside the window.” Ariana added when she saw how her brother’s eyes narrowed at her.

There was only one other person in the house, two if he counted Albus’ new friend who was visiting with increasing frequency.

“Why don’t you go up to your room and take a nap, Ari?” Aberforth motioned for her to be on her way, “It’s around that time.”

The young woman shook her head ‘no’ despite a yawn leaving her lips. She had grown accustomed to short naps around noon and it was already half after.

“Ari” Aberforth grinned, knowing full well he had her caught, “Please, you know I will not ask you again.”

“Fine” His sister conceded, turning to complete her routine. 

_Now-_ Aberforth wondered, _What in the world did his brother and this friend talk about all the time?_

Perhaps he could find some clue.

Aberforth made his way to outside of Albus’ room, surprised that his brother was not inside. Pushing open the door further he invited himself in.

He looked around. The room was sparsely decorated. There was nothing but books and other uninteresting items as far as the eye could see.

As though Albus could sense his sanctuary had been infiltrated, laughter flooded into Aberforth’s ears.

His brother was near.

Panicked and unwilling to get caught snooping in Albus’s room, Aberforth ducked to the ground. He looked back and forth on his hands and knees, looking for an exit.

But of course there was none.

All that was left was to hide.

And that was when he saw it, his only option.

Under the bed!

It was as good a hiding place as he would get. Quickly he scrambled to conceal himself just as his brother entered. From the voice that spoke next, Aberforth knew he was not alone.

“Should you not lower your voice?” Gellert spoke, “Your sister sleeps at this time.”

“Right. I had forgotten.”

 _Good to know he has Ariana’s best interest in mind._ Aberforth thought sarcastically.

The door closed.

“Do you think we should set a charm?” Gellert asked, his voice now hushed.

“There is no need.” Albus answered, “As you said, Ariana is probably asleep and Aberforth tends to the goats around this time of day so he will be in the barn.”

_A charm? And why would it matter that no one is around?_

“And you promise not to be too loud.” Gellert seemed to joke, “Do you really think you can control your volume? We wouldn’t want something unexpected to slip from your lips. What if anyone were to find out-”

_Could they actually be planning something?! Something so terrible or dangerous they did not want the family to know._

“I never am!” Albus defended, reminding that, “No one has heard us thus far.”

Now Aberforth was convinced his suspicions were correct.

This was going to be juicy. Albus and Gellert were planning something, and Aberforth was going to get to the bottom of it!

He waited with baited breath.

But… there was nothing.

Why in the world were they not speaking?

A sudden fear came over Aberforth-

Had they noticed him?!

Then he could make out a faint noise. It sounded … moist.

Processing what he was hearing took far less time when it was soon accompanied with a light moan.

Aberforth stuck out his tongue, feeling as though he might gag. His brother and Gellert were snogging.

The panic surrounding being found switched to Aberforth wondering if he **should** let his presence be known.

But to have to face his brother after hearing such an intimate thing, how embarrassing for all those involved. Maybe he could rip out his own ears instead?

Covering his ears to any further horror, Aberforth thought of his options. At least now that he could not hear anything he could finally gather his thoughts.

…

Any

…

Moment

…

Now

…

Right! He could disapperate!

Aberforth was not very skilled at it yet, and he still tended to vomit afterward. But **anything** was better than this.

Muffled voices could be heard through his palms. Slowly, carefully he uncovered his ears. Glad to hear an actual conversation being spoken.

“So. Shall we discuss that private matter?” Gellert asked.

“I do hope no one overhears. I would hate if anyone knew before it was time.”

The two spoke in such a casual manner that made Aberforth question whether he had just imagined everything before that moment. He pushed it to the back of his mind as it seemed as though he would indeed get the information he had come looking for.

“They won’t.” Gellert assured, “There is no one hear but us.”

“Alright.” Albus took a deep breath, pausing for a good long while.

“You can tell me.” Gellert prompted gently, “Take your time.”

And finally Albus spoke, “Right. So as you know Aberforth’s birthday is coming up. I would like to get him something particularly nice this year. He has been such a help and I appreciate him so. I need your help with the planning and … this wonderful gift I have in mind.”

From under the bed, Aberforth froze. He was curious to be sure, but also didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good birthday surprise.

It seemed as though Albus recognized all the work Aberforth had been doing, all the slack he was picking up for his older brother. And good. He should be grateful!

Whatever information he had looked to glean would have to wait.

And with that Aberforth disapparated to the barn, on his way to complete the usual work for the afternoon.

* * *

There was silence for a moment.

“Is he gone?”

Gellert nodded.

Exhaling a long held breath, Albus turned around, finally looking at the spot Gellert had motioned to as he had mouthed a single word-

_Brother_

It was a good thing Gellert had a keen eye and spotted, “His legs were just sticking out as though your bed would just walk away at any moment. How could he have believed himself hidden?”

“How could we not have seen him right away?”

“I, for one, had my eyes elsewhere.” Gellert spoke suggestively, but it did not seem to gain Albus’ favor, so he added, “Nicely done thinking of a distraction so quickly.”

Not that Albus had been given a choice, “Do you think he saw anything?”

“No, but he sure heard something.” Gellert crossed his arms, feeling not a single drop of the embarrassment that was flowing through Albus, “What did I say just a few moments ago.”

“A charm would have done nothing in this situation.” Albus shook his head at their error, “We must be more careful next time, truly.”

Such a mood killer this was.

“Whatever he was looking for… now I am committed in having to find something extraordinary for his birthday.”


End file.
